


Love

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gabriel is in Hiding, Kissing, Leaving the Hunting Life, Love, Love Confessions, Mention of sex toys, Reader thinks Gabriel is Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Imagine Telling Gabriel that you Love him





	Love

Following his death, you decided that you needed to retire from the hunting life, having lost each of your past loves to it. Gabriel was the last one to die, and you came to two conclusions from his death. The first was that the hunting life wasn’t for you. The second conclusion was that you were not meant to date. Several years had passed since the archangel’s death, and you were still struggling to overcome the death. The way he’d given himself so willingly. You were planning to tell him, that night, that you loved him. It killed you when Sam informed you that Lucifer had killed Gabriel. You had considered a demon deal, but something that you realised, unlike the brothers, was that it would become a cycle of deals with at least one of the brothers, or Gabriel, making a deal to bring you back. So instead, you let your grief overcome you until you eventually found a normal job. It paid well, but you weren’t bothered too much about the money, Castiel often refilled your cupboards and refrigerators. Well you assumed it was Castiel. You’d come home a few times to the cupboards being refilled and no evidence of anyone entering the house. There was no one else that it could be, when you considered it.

 

You were bored. Office jobs, as much as they paid okay, they were boring some days. Like today. You were lucky to catch this job. Required no significant level of skill, only the ability to order things and have an organisational system in place. Working at a law firm also allowed you to occasionally check up on the Winchesters and clear their names, as well as the various aliases that they would use. But today, today you were bored. There was nothing to do. Lunch break dragged, and when it finally came, you left in search of somewhere to get food.

 

Home time came like a snail. When you finally were able to leave, you hadn’t ran so fast in your life. Getting into your car, you briefly looked to the back seats, where Gabriel’s jacket remained. You hadn’t been back there since he died. You and him had made out and fooled around the night before he died.

 

Home was a welcome relief. The four walls you knew so well always helped you relax after a long day. You were surprised to find Dean and Sam in your house.  
“Oh, hey” You said to them, dumping your bags at the door. Sam smiled and hugged you tightly.  
“Missed you so fuckin’ much” He muttered. You smiled sadly, feeling dwarfed by his body.  
“What are you doing here?” You asked, while moving to sit opposite them.  
“We have someone who wants to see you” He said. You sighed, looking down.  
“Sam -” You started.  
“Just go through to your bedroom” Sam said. Your eyes widened slightly. Whoever was in your bedroom was going to see the sex toy you’d used that morning.  
“Oh don’t worry about your lil friend” Dean chuckled. You rolled your eyes.  
“Look guys, I’m not really up for meeting anyone…I just wanna go to sleep” You admitted. Dean sighed.  
“Alright” He sighed.  
“Come on out Gabe! She’s not up for it” Dean called. Your eyes widened and you spun round as a door opened. Sure enough, Gabriel was stood in front of you. Scarred, bruised and beaten but it was him. You ran to him and hugged him tightly. You felt Gabriel tense for a moment and then, he hugged you back. You heard the snicker from Dean, who was looking into your bedroom.  
  
“Yeah, we know he’s back. You can finish now” Dean said, when you hadn’t separated from Gabriel after at least 10 minutes. Snapping his fingers, Gabriel pulled away. You noted that he’d frozen time.  
“Why didn’t you move on?” He asked. You frowned.  
“I saw you from Heaven. It took you 1,380 days to get over my death” Gabriel said.  
“Gabriel…” You whispered, unsure of what to say.  
“I tried everything to get you aware that you should’ve moved on with your life” He said.

“I couldn’t...” You admitted. You saw something flicker behind Gabriel’s eyes, something you couldn’t identify.  
“Why not?” He asked.  
“Because I fucking love you” You snapped, instantly regretting the words that left your mouth.  
“What?” He asked. He looked speechless, something you’ve never seen before. You shook your head.

“It doesn’t matter” You said, pushing past him and going into your bedroom.  
“It does matter” He responded. You sighed and looked up to him.  
“What do you want me to say?” You said, glaring beyond his shoulder.  
“You know what I want to know” He said.  
“I love you” You whispered, looking down. You looked over to Dean and chuckled, the way he was frozen was rather comical. Gabriel tugged you close and kissed you deeply, gripping your hips. You gasped into the kiss.  
“I think you sh- ould” You started, cut off by Gabriel kissing you while snapping his fingers after reading your mind.  
“Oh” Dean’s voice was the first thing you heard, though you couldn’t focus on any more than the hard line of Gabriel’s body against your own. Eventually, you pulled away and blushed. Gabriel smiled sheepishly and brushed some hair behind your ear, looking down.  



End file.
